Faded Memories
by astroprojection
Summary: She always had thought that something was missing from their gang. That their Usual Spot, seemed emptier than usual.;; ROXASOLETTE;;


**Title:** Faded Memories  
**Characters: **Olette, Hayner, Pence, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Naminé  
**Pairing:** Roxas x Olette ; hinted!onesided!Sora x Olette  
**Rating: **PG at most  
**Summary: **She always had thought that something was missing fromtheir gang. That their Usual Spot, seemed emptier than usual.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHII I would've made Olette and Roxas a couple. :P So I Don't own it.  
**Notes:** Written on a Whim. Post-Roxas and Sora combining! First Kingdom Hearts-related fanfic. Post-KHII Ending, a bit AU. Probably about 18 in this story. :)

**-xxxxxx-**

_He's The Reason for the Teardrops on my guitar  
The Only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing stared  
He's the Song in the Car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
-Taylor Swift's "Tear Drops On My Guitar

**-xxxxxx-**

She always had thought that something was missing from their gang. That their Usual Spot, seemed emptier than usual. And that Sora was just like somebody that she knew, but she just couldn't put her finger on who he was.

She doesn't remember what (_who_) is missing from their gang. Not missing exactly, more like forcefully taken. She tries to remember, she just... _Can't_.

**-xxxxxx-**

When she finds out that the missing person from their gang, is Sora's nobody, Roxas, she secretly hates Sora. He took something from them, their friend. But it wasn't exactly his fault, it was DiZ's fault, not that she knew who _that_ is. She hates them both.

They took somebody special away from her. Not just a friend, something more. She doesn't know why it feels like she and Roxas were more than just friends, or they were becoming something more. It just feels (_sounds_) oh-so right.

**-xxxxxx-**

Now, whenever she sees Sora she can see parts of Roxas peaking through. His smile, his laugh. They haunt her dreams and thoughts, _every single one_.

She doesn't just consider Sora and Roxas as two different people anymore, but as one combined person. The person that she, Pence, and Hayner had become friends with. And who, she, _deep-down-inside_, had fallen just a little bit in love with.

**-xxxxxx-**

It hurts her a bit when she finds out that Kairi has a nobody too, Naminé, she feels just a bit jealous. They were the perfect pair, Kairi and Sora and... Naminé and Roxas.

Okay, she lied, it hurts a lot more than just a little, it hurts _a lot_.

**-xxxxxx-**

When Sora had figured out a way to let Roxas be his own person, she was the first one to know. Not just her alone, Hayner and Pence too. He couldn't just tell her because well, she was with the two boys when he found her.

When she found out, excited squealing filled the Usual Spot. It ended with Sora getting glomped by Olette and the three guys getting mind-splitting headaches.

**-xxxxxx-**

He was back, Roxas was back! Their gang was complete, nothing seemed to be missing anymore.

Their days went back to being spent as a group of four, four best friends, not three, but four. Everyday was filled with his laugh and his smiles, no longer did they just haunt her in her sleep or her day dreams during class, they haunted every waking moment she was with him.

The haunting wasn't bad though, it just seemed to make everything better.

They laughed together, they smiled together, they ate sea-salt ice cream together. They spent every waking moment _together_

**-xxxxxx-**

One day, Roxas told her that he had never loved Naminé.

She never knew how he had knew that she was afraid that he had loved the nobody of Kairi.

He said that anybody would be fascinated with a person if they said that they knew the answers to his questions. She nodded at this, it was true, she would've been fascinated by Naminé if she had been in his shoes.

He had said that his heart had already belonged to another, at that, her heart ached a little, and her hopes had fallen. Practically crushed.

Then, he said that she had stolen his heart a long time ago.

Girlish squealing filled the room again, it ended in a heated make out session that Hayner and Pence(and Sora) walked in on.

**FIN!**


End file.
